Going Home and It Feels Right
by teenvogue123
Summary: Alice is lead to another party where another proposal takes place. Alice decides she has to go back to Wonderland, but will her mother let her and will she learn somthing about her father in the process? Can be taken as a sequel to I Will Remeber You.


**Disclamer: I do NOT own ALice in Wonderland, but I would like to too. **

Alice sighed as she looked out her window. The dirty streets of London bustled beneath her. It had been a year since she got back from China and she was still stuck here in her own sad world. She had tired, sure, but her mother insisted on keeping an eye on her. All day, every day. She longed to go back to Wonderland where she felt at home. She missed the new wonders that surprised her all the time. She missed the clean white gardens of the white queen. She missed her many crazy friends. More importantly she missed the Hatter. She really missed the hatter. Alice missed his bright orange hair and eyes that depended on his mood. She mostly missed his mad riddles and jokes. She smiled contently at his memory.

"Miss Alice?" Alice turned around one of her mother's maids looked at her. Alice hurried to the poor girl who was trying to balance a breakfast tray in one hand and a pitcher of water in the other. A white dress hung off her arm. Alice carefully took the tray and set it down on the tea table in her room. The girl set the pitcher down on her dressing table and neatly laid the dress on Alice's bed. Alice stared at the dress it was a creamy white with lace. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of it.

"What is this for?" Alice asked.

"A party Miss, at the Ascot Estate." She answered. Alice rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. Ever since she got back her mother had tried to marry her to every man worthy of her social status. Alice had no doubt that Hamish was about to propose again. It would be the _fourth_ time. Alice put her hand down and gently felt the fabric of the dress. It was silky and fine, she was sure her mother had spent a lot. She wondered if this expensive gift would be paid for later once she was the new Lady Ascot.

"It's a gift, Miss Alice," The girl said breaking Alice's train of thought.

"From my mother I assume."

"No, from Lady Ascot," Alice turned back to the girl and stared as her in disbelief. The dress fell from her fingers and onto the bed.

"And _why_ would that be?" Alice asked curious.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." she answered clearly frightened. Alice could not blame her; her mother could be very scary and was not afraid to fire a servant.

"You can tell me, I promise my mother will never find out." Alice assured her. The maid thought this over for a minute before nodding.

"Well the dress was very expensive, from what I hear and Lady Ascot wants you to wear it. I heard your mother say that its bribe to get you to accept young Lord Ascot's proposal," the girl told her.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. If you could please take that dress and give it back. I think I shall like to wear my light blue dress," Alice said and smiled warmly at the girl. Her maid looked appalled, but hesitantly took the dress. Alice smiled; she loved blue almost as much as the color green. So many beautiful things were green, like the grass, apples, and sometimes beautiful eyes. They perfectly complemented red hair. Alice snapped out of her daze and look at the girl who still stood in the doorway.

"Miss, I said would you like me to dress you in your corset and stockings now or later?"

"Oh there will be no need I don't plan on wearing either!" Alice giggled at the girl's astounded face as she left. Alice returned to the tray and nibbled at a piece of fruit. She looked back out her window. The clear blue skies of the morning reminded her of the bright colors of Wonderland. Alice bit her lip gently and began to think of ways to say no once again to Hamish.

"Alice, are you dressed yet? Helen Kingsley poked her head into Alice's room.

"Yes mother I am," Alice laughed. She faced her mother. She didn't mean to drive her mother crazy, but it was so funny. Alice could not resist. Her mother eyed her and frowned in disproval.

"Let me guess no corset or stockings? You also didn't like the dress Lady Ascot sent. Am I correct?" Her mother asked.

"I'm afraid so,"

"Well we are already late as it is, so we must be off." Helen said disproving. Alice followed giddily. She had a question for Hamish. She knew he would never marry her or even propose after this. She got in to carriage and sat next to her sister. A person she did not expect to see. Margaret smiled at her sister briefly. Margaret had probably come to restrain Alice if she tried to run away. Alice mused on the image of her mother and sister fighting to restrain her. That would be a sight.

"Where's your husband?" Alice asked curious.

"I told him I wanted to ride with you and mother." Margaret said coldly. Alice frowned. Her sister had been cold to her ever since Alice told her about what her husband really did. She did not think it was her fault that her sister had married a cheating, horrible man. Alice twisted one of her curls around a finger and looked out the window. Alice watched in content as the busy city turned into the beautiful country side. Her calm mood seemed to run away as they approached the Ascot estate. Alice heard distant words of coming from her mother mouth. She didn't understand why her mother thought today would be any different from the others. Alice, herself certainly had not changed.

"Now Alice, if Hamish proposes then you must remember that you are twenty-two and soon enough you'll be twenty-five, and that is the age to be married." Her mother instructed her in a hushed tone. Alice just smiled and continued towards Lord Ascot who was waiting for them. He greeted Alice with a fatherly hug.

"We are very sorry at how late we are," Helen apologized.

"No worries my dear, but Alice Hamish is waiting for you outside." Lord Ascot told her. Alice smiled weakly and made her way to the back gardens. She spotted Hamish talking to his mother. They both looked up at her as she entered. They both looked unpleased. Alice made her way towards Hamish, whose mother had already left by the time Alice reached them. Alice smiled weakly back to his too big faux smile.

"How are you, Alice?" Hamish asked.

"I am fine thank you." She said politely. Hamish looked at what she was wearing and frowned.

"Did you not like the gift my mother and I sent?" He asked smiling again. Alice wanted to tell him that a dress would not get her to marry him, but she knew that would be rude. And her sister was standing awfully close to them. Alice just smiled and searched her brain for an excuse.

"No I loved it Hamish, but it was rather white. It reminded me of a wedding dress. Where you trying to suggest something?" She asked trying to hide her laughter. Hamish however looked un-amused.

"I see you understood then; well I guess I should ask you then." He said. Alice's eyes widened. She had not expected this so soon. She wiped her damp hands on the skirt of her dress. "Would you meet me in the gazebo in a few moments?"

"No," Alice said. She shocked herself. _Damn it! I've ruined myself, haven't I? _She thought. She wished the last words out of her mouth had been stopped.

"What do you mean no?" Hamish asked rather loudly.

"Well I mean, you've asked me to marry you three times now. I think maybe you should give up." Alice said and regretted it. Hamish looked mad and embarrassed as did her family and friends. Lord Ascot however seemed unfazed by everything.

"I just wish to have you as my wife." Hamish lied easily, but Alice could tell.

"You lie!" Alice accused. Everyone gasped in shock.

"I do not and it is not polite to accuse one of such things." Hamish scolded her. Alice narrowed her eyes at him and stood a little straighter.

"You are right Hamish, I apologize. I will marry you." Alice said.

"You will?"

"Yes if you can answer one question." Alice smirked.

"Alright ask away."

"Fine, tell me Hamish why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice asked. She smiled widely as he pondered her question.

"Why Alice I have no idea and no one sane should ask such impossible things. I of course know you do think impossible things, which makes you silly little girl or rather a CHILD! And your mother wonders why you are not married. You think such stupid childish things, something your father also did. It makes me wonder why no one ever put him into an asylum!" Hamish mocked her. Alice stared at him horrified. Alice felt her anger boil up inside her. She raised her hand and struck Hamish in the cheek.

"My father was twice the man you will ever be!" Alice yelled and ran into the woods. She heard her mother and sister call after. Alice kept running, letting her feet gain control. Alice found herself in front of a rabbit hole. She wondered whether she should go now or at least say goodbye to her family. She did not have time to decide because, her mother and sister caught up. They were both out of breath.

"ALICE! Where are you going?" Her mother yelled.

"To the man I love!" Alice said and smiled. She was going back. She had to. She was in denial, but inside she knew that she loved someone very deeply.

"Who? Is he a lord or perhaps a duke?" Margaret asked.

"No he makes hats for a queen," Alice told her sister proudly.

"You're in love with a royal hatter. How special," Her sister mocked.

"He is special! He had red hair and bright green eyes, plus he's mad!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hamish has red hair, and blue eyes which are close to green. And right now I'm pretty sure he's mad!" Margaret said. Alice smiled sweetly.

"I'm afraid it is not the same. Besides my hatter does not live in England, if I go I might never see you both again." Alice said sadly. Her sister was about to say something when their mother interrupted.

"Is he in wonderland, dear?" Helen Kingsley asked her youngest daughter. Alice looked at her mother in shock.

"How do you know?" Alice asked. She was almost afraid of what her mother would say.

"Well I married you father."

"Father had been to Wonderland?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yes, why do you think your father was so easy to believe you? He discovered it as a young man before we were married. Of course after we were married he told me and I thought he had gone crazy. I stayed with him though. I loved your father and the way he talked about Wonderland made me believe it was real. Then after you started have dreams and talking about them to your father my belief only grew. I am not as naive as you girls may think." her mother explained. Helen Kingsley had never in her entire life told anyone that. It was her little secret. Alice rushed up and hugged her tightly.

"Am I the only sane one in this family?" Margaret exclaimed.

"Yes and maybe you should be thankful for it." Alice told her and her sister laughed.

"Alice, when you leave I want to know you will be happy with whomever this man is." Her mother said. Alice smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, besides we both need help and find it in each other." Alice told them.

"What's his name at least?"

"Tarrant Hightopp and I love him with all my heart." Alice said blushing brightly.

"Be safe Alice and know we both love you," her mother said hugging her one last time. Margaret gave her a bone crushing hug as well. Alice noticed she was crying.

"I'll be back one day!" Alice said and began to crawl into the rabbit hole. She looked at her mother and sister one last time and offered them a smile.

"Bye Alice and be careful the Hightopp clan is very wild!" Her mother said and Alice could not believe what she heard. Alice was about to respond, but she suddenly fell. Alice did not scream as she fell fast or give a frustrated sigh as she remembered to get the key first. She smiled. Happiness flooded her body. She was coming home and it was as simple as that.

**I hope you liked it! If you could, would you please leave a review? I was thinking or making it a two-shot, but if you wanted less or more please tell me. Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
